


Welcome to Kissuiso

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Hanasaku Iroha
Genre: Fanfic Bootcamp, Fanfic Bootcamp 2018, Gen, Japanese Culture, Round - Private, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Naru Hami decides she needs a vacation.
Collections: (General) Fanfic Bootcamp (2018), MinorFandomFest, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Welcome to Kissuiso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Hanasaku Iroha. This was inspired by the first prompt for Fanfic Bootcamp 2018.

She needed a vacation.

An office worker, Naru Hami found herself exhausted day after day. A recommendation led to making a reservation. A reservation led to the quaint inn in the small town. The Taisho period building stood in front of her, a complete beauty. The inn staff greeted her, catching her slightly off guard.

"Welcome to the Kissuiso," the inns owner Sui Shijima bowed, catching her further off guard. Without setting foot into the hot-spring inn, she found herself relaxing, the stiffness in her shoulders melting away. Naru already knew the vacation would prove well worth the trip here.


End file.
